Surveillance and Opaque Windows
by jmkw
Summary: Jordan gets a temporary roommate...courtesy of BPD...
1. 86 Mets

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but since they are going to be in mothballs for the next ¾'s of a year...  
  
Note: The 1986 World Series was won in a 7 and final game by the New York Mets in a come from behind win in the pivotal 10th inning in Game 6 where Mookie Wilson (with a full 3-2 count) hit a line drive to first where the first baseman, Bill Buckner, who caught the error by letting it roll between his legs. It was truly something out of the Twilight Zone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan, Woody and Bug are standing over the dead body of a man found late last night. His death is being connected with a small time hit man with big time connections. After awhile the conversation turns to small talk and the scores from the games played the night before. Woody brings up a sore subject....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're kidding, right?" Jordan says, her voice muffled by the mask she is wearing.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Woody, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Bug warns.  
  
"Hoyt, I am truly disappointed. I thought I knew you better." Jordan finishes working in the chest cavity of the murder victim on the table. Lifting the bullet pierced heart she looks over at Woody. "Make yourself useful and push over that scale."  
  
Woody gingerly pushes the scale closer to the examination table. Jordan places the heart on to it making sure it made a sickening "splat".  
  
Bug looks up from the cadaver and snickers at Jordan.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Woody asks.  
  
Jordan just frowns from behind her mask and continues the examination. The body had a single gun shot to the chest. Nigel is presently running the ballistic test on the bullet she retrieved earlier. But they all were pretty sure of what the results will be.  
  
Woody brushes off the wave of nausea that he feels looking at the heart laying there in the stainless steel bowl. Good thing lunch was a few hours earlier.  
  
"Detective, if you're going to get sick; please do it outside." Jordan says as she closes the body. Nigel chooses that moment to walk in and hand Woody his report.  
  
"Jordan, I don't see what the big deal is?"  
  
"If you have to ask that question, you have not lived in Boston long enough." Bug says as he begins to prep the body to go back to the crypt.  
  
Jordan pulls her gloves off with a snap and lowers her mask. She catches Woody's eye and says "You can talk about how bad the Bruins did this year, you can tell me how the noise from Logan keeps you up all night. Hell, we can even debate about what exactly Nigel does on a Saturday....."  
  
Nigel stammers "How did I get the middle of this?"  
  
Jordan continues, ".......But never, ever bring up the 1986 World Series from the wrong side of the field." Jordan turns to look at Bug and says "You have this covered?" Bug nods "Fine, I'm going to get this paperwork finished."  
  
Nigel slaps Woody on the back as they watch Jordan's retreating figure. Sympathetically he says "Damn pity there old chap. I was beginning to think you had a chance with the delightful Doctor Cavanaugh."  
  
"I was just trying to make a point." Woody whines.  
  
Bug cringes at the sound of Woody's voice and says "Will he ever learn?"  
  
Nigel wraps an arm around Woody's shoulders and leads him out into the hall. Once there he says, "What exactly did you say?"  
  
"I just said that Game 6 of the '86 Series was pivotal to New York's win."  
  
"And...?" Nigel asks  
  
"Wilson got a great hit and that maybe Buckner should have been paying better attention...."  
  
Nigel looks around quickly to make sure nobody is over hearing their conversation. He grabs Woody by the sleeve and drags him into Trace. "Woody, you lucky she didn't take your own gun and shoot you with it." Looking right and left again Nigel continues "You've only been in town for only a short time, so I'll give you this little word of advice.... By all that's holy do not go around saying words like that or you may find yourself floating in the Charles. The fine citizen's of Boston take the unfortunate circumstances of that dark October day very personally."  
  
"It was just a baseball game."  
  
"To you in the Midwest perhaps...but here...."  
  
"Do you think she's really pissed?"  
  
"Woodrow, Jordan almost had a funeral home attendant fired because his last name happened to be 'Shea'  
  
Woody says "That's ridiculous." Nigel just shakes his head at him. "What do I do now?"  
  
"I suggest you bloody well lay low for awhile."  
  
"Well, that's going to be impossible." Woody says as he points his thumb in the direction of the room they had just left. "We've got a new lead on the main suspect. All we need is some hard evidence to connect him to the guy he's is working for. He has just moved in to the building next to Jordan's. In fact one of Jordan's windows faces his apartment. There's a team in her place right now setting up surveillance equipment. I volunteered for the stake out."  
  
"Normally I would be congratulating you on your good fortune, but now I only hope you can get out of there with your manhood intact."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In her office, Jordan finishes signing the autopsy for Woody. Funny, she would have never pegged him as a Mets' fan.....  
  
Pushing it out of her mind Jordan stands up ready to go find Woody. Too bad he gets on her nerves sometimes. Maybe she should have remembered that thought when she agreed to have him camp out at her place during this stake out. But the thought of any one else in her private space just didn't feel right.  
  
There's a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"You have that report finished?" Woody says as he sticks his head in the room.  
  
"Just finishing it up" Jordan says closing the folder.  
  
"Good." Woody says reaching out for it "Ah, Jordan, they should be set up with that equipment at your place by now. I'm just going to stop at my place and grab some stuff and go straight over. Hopefully we'll be out of there as soon a possible."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of everything while I'm there."  
  
"Oh, I won't because I'm not moving out as you move your happy ass in."  
  
"Jordan, you said you were just going to go stay with your father when we talked about this earlier at the station."  
  
"No, you said I was going to go stay with my father. If you think I'm going to leave you alone with my underwear drawer, you are sadly mistaken farm boy...." 


	2. A Perfect View

"Jordan, you can't be serious. I would never do anything like that."  
  
"If that's the case I really do worry about you Woody."  
  
"I'm a professional Jordan!"  
  
"That's wonderful Detective Hoyt" Jordan says tapping her pen against the badge hanging around his neck. "But I'm still sleeping in my own bed tonight."  
  
"Jordan, I'm sure you'd be more comfortable at your father's place. I'd only be in your way."  
  
"Don't lie to me; you think I'm going to be in YOUR way."  
  
"Jordan it's not like that. Well. It's just I need to get some results here. My career is hanging a thread as it is."  
  
"Trying to impress the Feds now? I thought you learned your lesson with the LAPD." Jordan says as she walks out of her office. Woody has to run to keep up with her.  
  
"Jordan, please be reasonable here and just let me do my job. Think about your place is barely big enough for one. With both of us there....it's just going to be awkward."  
  
Jordan stops in front of the elevator and pushes the down button. "Come on cowboy, don't you think it would look suspicious if a deliciously handsome man move into my place without me there? After all I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
The elevator doors open and Jordan pushes Woody into the car. Before the doors can close and she says "Oh and don't eat all the left over Thai in the fridge. I want it when I get home."  
  
Jordan laughed to herself as she walked back up the hallway. She was just outside of Trace when she hears Nigel call her name.  
  
"Hey Nig, what's up?" Jordan says stepping into the office.  
  
"Well, you sound a little more chipper than you did twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I'm not going to hold a momentary lapse of judgment on Woody's behalf to ruin my whole day."  
  
"A little birdie tells me you are having a houseguest moving in..."  
  
"That was my momentary lapse of judgment."  
  
"Oh come on Jordan, think about it, a full blown police stakeout right in your own living room. All the gadgets, all the excitement....Why do you have all the fun and I go home to...well, MY life. "  
  
"I've been on stakeouts with my dad, Nigel...frankly; it's a lot of sitting around waiting for something to happen."  
  
"So, you're not going to hang out and watch? Does that mean you going to tap the good taxpayers of this fine city and move into a hotel? Because if you are see if you can a suite. I could use a vacation, even if it's here in Boston."  
  
"Not on your life. A chance to bring in Cahill's right hand man through his dimwitted gunman is too good to pass up."  
  
"Not to mention being able to drive Woodrow straight up the wall."  
  
"That too... A Mets' fan deserves no less....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier in the Day....  
  
Woody asks Jordan to join him down to Police Plaza. She walks into a conference room filled with suits setting along the long glossy table. She recognizes a few from the DA's office. The rest are federal agents. She is asked to sit.  
  
"We have a lead on the suspect who most likely did the shooting over in Tate last night and a few more along the way. He's an underling to Kevin Cahill's number two guy." He says. "Our informant has told us that this man, Milo Ferguson, has just rented an apartment into the building next door to yours Dr. Cavanaugh."  
  
Jordan looks over at Woody for a second before she asks, "And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"We'd like to set up a surveillance operation in your apartment Dr. Cavanaugh. We have received word that the two suspects in question with be meeting at that address to conduct business."  
  
"I don't know...I'm not sure about...all the people and equipment" Jordan began to argue.  
  
"I can assure you that our presence will be minimal. In fact, we've asked for the local law enforcement to supply a person to head up the operation within your apartment. Detective Hoyt has personally volunteered. The equipment consists of a few pieces of electronics and of course a digital video camera. The bulk of the operation will take place in a location down the street but we need one person on sight to make sure everything is working properly."  
  
"Jordan, it's only for a few days. You can stay with your Dad for awhile." Woody adds.  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"We would not like this to come to that point." the man from the DA's office then passes a pile of papers over to Jordan across the smooth desk.  
  
"Only Hoyt, right? And you'll clean up after yourselves? " Jordan asks, "I guess I have no choice..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody arrives at Jordan's apartment as the team is finishing up with the set up. The officer in charge, a guy by the name of Rogers, begins to show Woody around.  
  
"We have a telephoto lens pointed directly at Ferguson's apartment window. I don't think it's going to be an issue to disguise it to much with the opaque glass panels in the window." Rogers says.  
  
Woody looks at the video camera sitting on a small table in front of the window it's lens is pointing through one of the few clear panes of glass.  
  
"I bet you can count the hairs on his head with this thing." Woody says as he looks through the viewfinder to see a clear shot into Ferguson's empty living room.  
  
"We also have his phone tapped. Any incoming or outgoing calls will appear in this laptop screen. You will be able to hear the real-time conversation through this speaker." Rogers says as he points to a computer sitting on Jordan's dining room table. "I just finished hooking up a secondary monitor for the video camera so you don't have to sit there looking through the viewfinder all night."  
  
"Sweet" Woody says looking at the 27 inch flat screen monitor sitting next to the TV.  
  
"We are placing listening devices around the apartment within the hour. The incoming feed will come through that speaker over there. We also have a guy posted down front to report anyone coming or going into the building." Rogers points toward the street.  
  
"Let me guess the bum I noticed out on the curb."  
  
"Yeah, he kind of goes with the neighborhood. There are two that rotate every six hours. Their names are Wilson and Sanchez; they're hooked up to this frequency." Rogers hands a two way radio to Woody. "We have a truck posted about a block and a half east of here. If the DA's informant is right, Number Two should be at least checking in on Ferguson in the next twenty four hours."  
  
"I hope so. Well, I think I have it." Woody says looking around the room.  
  
"Hoyt, is it true that this place belongs to that hot M.E. downtown?"  
  
"If you mean Dr. Cavanaugh, yes."  
  
"Dude, I've heard some wild stories about her..."  
  
"Yeah, well that's just hearsay." Woody begins to walk Rogers to the door.  
  
"Either way I'd love to trade places with you." Rogers says as Woody almost pushes him out the door.  
  
"Maybe next time...dude" Woody says as he closes the door. "...Over my dead body."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about midnight when Jordan let herself into her apartment. In the darkened room, Woody is lounging on her new sofa watching Ferguson drink a beer and watch Cartoon Network.  
  
"Honey, I'm home..."  
  
Woody sits up quickly and pulls his feet off the coffee table.  
  
"Anything good on" Jordan says as she looks at the feed of Ferguson reaching for his TV Guide.  
  
Woody squints and tilts his head looking at the screen. "Ah...I think it says there is a movie on Channel 43..."  
  
"To bad...I don't have cable." Jordan walks over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that...but I did notice your video collection." Woody points to the stack of movies on the floor next to the television. "I can kind of understand most of these titles, but 'Princess Bride' Jordan? I never pictured you one for fairy tales."  
  
"It was a gift from my friend Kim. I keep it in there to make her happy." Jordan says as she paws through the boxes of take out in her refrigerator.  
  
"Is that why the cover is worn out and it's on the top of the pile? Admit it Jordan you're a closet romantic..."  
  
Jordan gives up her search for food and turns walking toward the bathroom. "I'm going to bed. I trust you'll find the sofa comfortable."  
  
"Good Night Jordan."  
  
Jordan woke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. With Woody here to make the coffee she could sleep in for a few more minutes. Jordan thought for a minute she could get use to this. Sleep came easy last night even through the soft grow of the computer screens and the sounds coming from Ferguson's apartment and the sound of Woody's voice checking in with the others involved.  
  
Jordan sits up after a few seconds "That coffee smells good. Did I miss anything last night?"  
  
Woody looks over from checking the video camera to see a sleepy Jordan sitting up from her bed. He quickly looks away and says "Ah no, he turned the lights out about 2 AM. He's still asleep by the sounds of it."  
  
"Where you able to get any sleep?" Jordan gets up and walks into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.  
  
"A couple hours...Do you mind if I use your shower?"  
  
"Ah, sure whatever you need. Just let me go first I need to get to work."  
  
"Just don't use up all the hot water" Woody stands to refill his coffee cup.  
  
Jordan begins to walk toward the bathroom and over her shoulder she says "We can always share." She has to laugh out loud as Woody trips over the area rug in her kitchen. 


	3. Practicing

Note: Jason and Jeremy Giambi are both first basemen in MLB. One for the New York Yankees the other for the Boston Red Sox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know I've been thinking. You really should have some help here." Jordan says to Woody as she finishes getting ready for work. "I'm going to ask Garret if I can take the afternoon off. I don't have to be back until Monday morning."  
  
"Jordan, I don't need your help."  
  
"I didn't say you needed it. I just said you should have some help. We can take turns keeping...."  
  
"Just stay out of this Jordan. I know you. All I have to do is make sure everything stays functioning. The guys down the block are in charge. I just have to make sure the camera stays on and the feed keeps going."  
  
"Come on Woody they don't need you here to do that. What else is going on here you're not telling me."  
  
Woody looks at the ground. Jordan has seen this before and knows she's almost at the bottom of all this.  
  
"Jordan, can you stick around for a few minutes while I use the bathroom?"  
  
Woody grabs his bag and quickly dodges into the bathroom.  
  
He's not going to get out of this that easy Jordan thinks to herself. As she hears the shower turn on she is taken back a little. It's odd to have Woody in her apartment but it's almost surreal having him use her shower. She decides not to think about it. Instead she would think about Milo Ferguson next door and why this stake out seemed to be more than what either Woody or the Feds are letting on.  
  
Jordan looks through the view finder on the video camera and notices Ferguson is now moving about the apartment. So this is the guy who in a round about way works for Kevin Cahill. He's no 'Willy Cicci' to Cahill's 'Michael Corleone' that's for sure. They had to be scraping the bottom of the barrel to find this guy. But a killer is a killer even if they have beer bellies. Jordan walks over to the computer that logs all the incoming and outgoing calls and notices there have been a number of calls in and out. And a few after Woody said Ferguson supposedly fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly the phone in Ferguson's apartment rings. The system springs in to action and the call is being automatically traced. Jordan wonders if she should get Woody, but decides to let him be. Looking through the view finder she watches Ferguson as she listens to the call.  
  
"The time table has been changed."  
  
Jordan looks through the viewfinder and sees Ferguson pacing back and forth in front of the window.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"There have been a few details that have been brought to our attention."  
  
"What kind of 'details'?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about right now, just hang tight. I'll call later."  
  
"You know this is going to cost you...this place is a dump."  
  
"Don't worry you'll be compensated well."  
  
As the call hangs up Jordan looks at the bathroom door wondering what Woody could be doing in there for so long.  
  
There's a crackle and the walkie-talkie comes to life. "Hoyt, did you catch all that?"  
  
Unable to wait any longer Jordan pushes her way into the bathroom. Woody is standing in front of the sink it looks like he is just finishing up shaving.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Jordan says with her hands on her hips.  
  
Woody looks back at the mirror and runs the razor across his chin a few times "Practicing"  
  
"Practicing what?"  
  
"Practicing slitting my throat Jordan, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Well, while you're in here hiding, there was an incoming call."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
Woody pushes passed Jordan and into the room. He looks at the feed and picks up the walkie-talkie after verifying what had happened with the off site agents he turns to Jordan;  
  
"Don't you have to go to work?"  
  
"You're not going to tell me what's going on here are you?"  
  
"Ah, nope"  
  
Jordan grabs her bag and begins to search for her keys. She looks up when she hears Woody jingling them.  
  
"Jordan, maybe it would be a good idea if you went to stay with your dad until this is over."  
  
Jordan grabs the keys from his hand "No, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
Woody just shakes his head "There's no talking you out of it is there?"  
  
"Is there ever?"  
  
"Jordan, someday I'm going to be able to tell you 'no' and mean it."  
  
"Probably you will, but then again my listening to you is another story. Oh, I have the TV tonight....the Sox are playing the Yankees in New York."  
  
"I warn you I'll be rooting for older Giambi brother." Woody waits for Jordan's reaction.  
  
She just reaches up and wipes a trace of shaving cream from behind his ear and says, "Then you'll be buying the pizza. At least Jason Giambi wears Yankee pinstripes and not blue and orange."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan's schedule proves to be busier than she had anticipated. It was almost like fate was trying to keep her there in the building. It was mid afternoon when she was finally able to track Garrett down in his office.  
  
"Hey boss, can I cut out a little early?"  
  
"Sure, what's going on?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Then I guess it best I don't know."  
  
"I'll see you Monday then?"  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
Jordan hurries down the hall toward the locker room when she hears Lily yell her name.  
  
"Whatever it is ask someone else to handle it Lily, I'm out of here."  
  
"Jordan, is it true?"  
  
Jordan turns as Lily catches up with her. "What's that?"  
  
"That Woody has moved in with you?"  
  
"Goodness, news certainly travels fast." Jordan says as she looks down the hall where she knows Nigel is working. "But before you contact a shaman to come and bless the union I thinks it only fair to tell you that he's only there on police business."  
  
"But still it must be nice to have someone around. Just last night I wished I had someone tall, dark and gorgeous enough to reach a jar on the top shelf in my cupboard."  
  
"Just stand on a chair, Lily."  
  
"I love the idea of someone's toothbrush next to mine on the sink." Lily sighs.  
  
"Trust me, having a man around is more of a pain then it's worth. They leave the toilet seat up, drink milk straight out of the carton, and hog the remote."  
  
"You can't deny that it would be nice to have man there to warm your feet at night instead of a pair of socks?"  
  
"Have a good day Lily" Once in the locker room Jordan couldn't help but remember the spicy smell of Woody's shaving cream on her fingers as she drove into work earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody sits in front of the monitor looking into Ferguson's apartment watching him eat a ham sandwich. He wishes they would have this meeting while Jordan was still out. When she finds out that Cahill himself is meeting with this knucklehead, she'll do something stupid. She'll want him to go down in connection with her mother murder. But they had nothing solid to connect him. But thanks to this informant, they did have a list a mile long to keep him locked up for a long time. And if they could connect him with this hired gun, he'd be gone for life. The local authorities are hanging on to this case by a thin thread. If the informant wasn't working with Walcott directly they'd be totally out of the loop and somebody like Rogers would be sitting in Jordan's apartment.  
  
But instead here he sits wishing Jordan was anywhere but on her way home. If only he could say 'no' to her and send her packing off to her father's this would not be an issue. Woody decides it's time to tell her 'no'. He made mental note to practice on the very next thing she asks him to do.  
  
Through the day Ferguson's phone calls said that the meeting was happening today sometime. Hopefully it will all be over with this evening. He had to get out of Jordan's apartment the sooner the better. Watching her sleep with the soft blue light of the monitor filtering through the wavy glass panels that divided her bedroom from the rest of the loft was almost more than he could handle. He divided his time pacing in front of door and cursing himself for being a pervert. She looked like Snow White in her glass coffin waiting for her prince to wake her. Woody had to laugh at himself. Just yesterday he accused Jordan of being a closet romantic and here he was day dreaming about waking her up with a kiss. In reality she would probably lay him out on the floor with one strategically placed knee.  
  
Yes, the sooner he was out of here the better. He doesn't hear the key in the door.  
  
Jordan walks in, with pizza box in hand. "I hope you don't mind extra olives...and you own me twelve bucks. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Woody says bring his attention back to the situation. He stands and takes the pizza box from her hands and walks over to the kitchen counter. "I love olives."  
  
"It's getting really dark out there; I think we are getting ready for a thunderstorm. The lighting is really starting to flash."  
  
"Great, I hope it doesn't take out the power."  
  
"Why is this meeting going to take place tonight?" Jordan takes a look at the viewfinder noticing that Ferguson is looking out his open window at the sky.  
  
Woody picks up the remote and turns on the TV. Flipping channels he finds the pre game show. "Here sit down, eat your pizza, and watch the pitchers warm-up."  
  
"Don't patronize me Woody."  
  
"Then stay out of this Jordan"  
  
Jordan just turns and looks through the viewfinder as the phone rings in Ferguson's apartment "The man's a cold blooded killer and his phone rings more than mine does."  
  
"It can't be anything to do with your corporative nature."  
  
"Ferguson, the last minute details when been taken care of, we're on our way."  
  
"Ah sure."  
  
"What, is there a problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure boss hang on..."  
  
Jordan notices Ferguson look at her building and put down the phone. As he leaves the room Woody begins to sweat watching the monitor. Ferguson returns carrying a pair of binoculars. He picks up the phone.  
  
"Ferguson, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I thought I saw something in that last flash of lightning across the alley." Ferguson lifts the binoculars to his eyes and points them directly at Jordan's windows. "I think I see a camera lens...." 


	4. Quick Thinking

"SHIT, SHIT" Woody yells. "I'm going to kill Rogers for saying that damn thing didn't need to be hid..."  
  
Before he can finish Jordan quickly throws the window wide open and runs into the apartment to turn on every light she can get her hands on. After sitting a semidarkness for the last hour Woody squints at the sudden brightness.  
  
"Jordan, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to save this farce." she says as she pulls her t-shirt up over her head and stands there in her bra.  
  
"JORDAN?!"  
  
"Ferguson, what's going on?"  
  
"Holy shit boss, next-door, she just took her shirt off."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one with the camera...she opened the window and.....dang"  
  
Jordan walks over to Woody and takes his hand and pulls him closer to the window. She wraps her arms around his neck and says "Quick, Kiss me."  
  
"This is hardly time to play games Jordan!"  
  
"Come on haven't you ever made out in front of an audience before?" Jordan says dropping kisses to his neck and reaching for the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Ah, no......I don't understand what we're doing here Jordan." Woody can't help but wrap his arms loosely around Jordan's waist after she pushes his shirt off his shoulders.  
  
"We're a couple who likes a little spice; we have a camera so we can watch people watch us. Just shut up and follow my lead." Jordan takes his mouth in a deep kiss as Woody's mouth forms an O of understanding.  
  
"What is going on there Ferguson?"  
  
"Their freaking having sex in front of the window boss?"  
  
When Jordan finally allows Woody to come up for air she asks "Is he still watching?"  
  
"Frankly I don't care" Woody all but purrs.  
  
"Damn it just let me see." Jordan turns Woody so that she is looking out the window at Ferguson's window. Ferguson is almost hanging out the window to watch. Jordan lifts her fingers from Woody's shoulder and waves.  
  
"Shit boss, she waving at me."  
  
"They're probably just a couple of perverts Ferguson."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's watching." Jordan says as she runs her hands down his back to rest on the waistband of Woody's pants.  
  
Woody says, "Jordan, please don't tell me you've done this before."  
  
"Not intentionally" Jordan unconsciously tilts her head to the side as Woody begins to nibble on her shoulder. "Woody, I think its working."  
  
"Oh, it's defiantly working."  
  
Jordan waves again at Ferguson and this time she throws him a kiss. Jordan turns her head to catch Woody's lips just as the bottom drops out of the sky and the rains start. Ferguson lifts his binoculars to his eyes.  
  
"Damn boss, this dump is looking better and better all the time."  
  
"Ferguson, keep your pants on and get your mind back to business. We'll deal with them after we get there. I'm in a hurry. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
Jordan had to thank the female population of Wisconsin. Woody is a remarkable kisser, far better than she remembered from the few little kisses they'd shared. The sound of the phone call ending finally registers in Jordan's brain. She slowly breaks away from Woody and goes to stand in front of the window and waves one final time to Ferguson as she slams the window down.  
  
"I think that should do it..... I think you're being paged." She quickly grabs her shirt and looks at the walkie-talkie sitting on the table.  
  
"Hoyt, answer me, what the hell is going on in there?" a worried voice comes over the walkie-talkie.  
  
As Jordan turns and rushes into the bathroom, Woody has to close his eyes and count to ten about he can control his breathing enough to answer it. "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Hell, what ever you two were doing in there it seemed to work, good thinking."  
  
"Ah, thanks I think."  
  
"Although it probably only bought us a few minutes. We have a unit on the way in case he decides to get his hands on the camera before Cahill gets here. Damn, for the first time in forever I wish I was the one having to campout on a stake out."  
  
Woody looks down and notices his belt was undone. When the hell did that happen? "Did they say when they are meeting?" Woody says as he re-buckles his pants.  
  
"They said in about fifteen, Romeo."  
  
"Great, I'll be right down...."  
  
"No, you just sit tight and make sure we get a good view of Cahill and the pay off. Let us take care of the arrest Hoyt."  
  
"Cahill is going to be there...?"  
  
Woody turns when he hears Jordan's voice. She had not only put her shirt back on but she has added a sweater. Suddenly feeling underdressed; Woody looks around the floor for his shirt.  
  
"Jordan, we need to sit tight and let the Feds go in there."  
  
"We're bringing him in tonight? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd do something stupid. WE'RE just going to sit tight while the Feds do their jobs."  
  
"No, I'm going to be there when they bring him out. He has to know something about the money and what it has to do with my mother's murder."  
  
"No Jordan, not this time, you'll only get in the way."  
  
"I won't. I'll stand down by the corner and watch for them to bring him out of the building."  
  
Jordan heads for the door, only to be blocked by Woody. "No Jordan, I don't have time to argue about this with you. For once can you just do as I say?"  
  
"When you put it that way......No."  
  
"Don't make me handcuff you."  
  
The walkie-talkie in Woody's hand comes to life. "This is Sanchez down stairs. The car has just pulled up. Cahill and three others have stepped out. They're early. I guess they want to see whatever show you guys are putting on up there, shit, I hope you have it on tape. Damn, they're sending a couple of guys this way."  
  
"We got them covered.....Hoyt, we need you to get on that camera!"  
  
"Shit Jordan, don't push me, I don't have time."  
  
"If he gets out of this I'll never forgive you." Jordan says as she turns back into the apartment.  
  
Woody hastily throws the deadbolt on the door and races over to the camera and points it back through the small clear panel of glass. "You won't forgive for me for rooting for the '86 Mets and I still got to make out with you. I'll take my chances."  
  
Jordan eyes her door and knows it will take her a second or two to turn the dead bolt. She'd probably only make it to the hallway. They had better not let Cahill get away.  
  
The next few minutes tick away slowly as Jordan paces the floor. She listens to the live feed as Ferguson, Cahill and the other men discuss the business of murder as if it were nothing. The name of the informant is batted around as the next target, after taking care of the voyeurs next door of course. The sound of the door being kicked in next door draws Jordan to stand and watch the monitor. She feels no sense of satisfaction as they arrest Cahill and his men.  
  
Woody looks up for the camera with a wide smile on his face. "We did it!"  
  
"Woohoo" Jordan says sarcastically. "Where are they taking him?"  
  
"They'll probably just take all of them straight to the Federal Building, at least until their done questioning them."  
  
"Figures, The only place I've totally worn out my welcome."  
  
"I know you wanted to talk to him. I'm sure the DA will be asking about all of Cahill's dealings."  
  
"I doubt Walcott is going to go out of her way to put my mind at ease."  
  
"No, but she's going to do her job."  
  
"How long do you think it will take to get all this stuff out of here?"  
  
"The honeymoon is over? You ready to kick me out already?"  
  
"I was ready to second I agreed to this whole mess."  
  
"I'll talk to Rogers...Jordan you're really pissed aren't you?"  
  
"Why don't you stick around and find out?"  
  
"I think I'll pass. I'm going to go and..."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to go get a drink." Jordan grabs her bag off the table. Woody just stands there with his hands on his hips. "Don't worry I'm not going to try and break into the Federal Building the last time I tried they threatened me with Leavenworth. It's early; I'm going over to Dad's place"  
  
"Jordan"  
  
"Oh, and tell your new friends to lock up after they leave." With that Jordan walks out without looking back.  
  
Woody stands there feeling like he has been run over by a Mack truck and it's backed over him a few times to make sure the job was done properly. He looks over at the opaque windows lining the walls of Jordan's small apartment alternately thanking and cursing them.  
  
There is still a lot of work to do tonight. But first he needs to talk to Rogers and try to get Jordan's life back to normal. 


	5. 86 Mets Take 2

Jordan returns to her apartment a few hours later. She turns on a light and notices all the equipment is gone. Every trace of the stake out was gone, including Woody.  
  
Her father showed her no sympathy when she saw him earlier. She should have just gone straight to the Federal building. But Jordan had a feeling by now either Woody or the DA would have the National Guard posted out front to keep her out.  
  
Drained, Jordan walks through her empty apartment and prepares to take a shower. She steps into the bathroom half expecting to see the toilet seat up. She was strangely disappointed to see it down. As she steps into the shower she found herself trying to pick out the residual smell his soap in the air of the enclosure.  
  
By the time she had her hair dried she knew she had to see him. If anything to find out just what was going on. Jordan quickly dresses deciding to stop by his office first. She grabs her bag and opens the door.  
  
Woody has to catch himself from falling face first into the apartment as Jordan's door swings open right as he is about to knock. As it is his precariously balanced pile of pizza box and movie tape begins to tip. He rebalances them and says "Ah hi, it's not to late I hope, can I come in?...I brought peace offerings..."  
  
Jordan puts her bag back down on the entry table and smiles as she looks over the pizza box, six-pack of long necks, and video box. "Extra olives...?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Jordan takes the pizza from his hands as she steps out of the way.  
  
"Were you headed back out again Jordan?"  
  
"Ah no ...what movie did you bring?"  
  
Woody grabs the box and walks over the TV and grabs the remote. "It's not a movie. It's Game Six...Nigel was right this town is obsessed. They had a copy of it at the library."  
  
"The library is open late on a Friday night?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You need a life Woody."  
  
"Probably" Woody cues up the tape "I guess I really should watch the game and see what the big deal is."  
  
With pizza and beer in hand Jordan walks over to sit on the sofa. "What, you mean you never watched the game?"  
  
"Not exactly, I watched part of it. It's not like the Brewers were playing. If I remember right they were out of it by August. Mom made us turn the TV off by the 5th inning."  
  
"Why, didn't you finish your lima beans at dinner?"  
  
"No, It wasn't my fault" Woody says from the kitchen. "It was Cal's. You see we played Little League that summer. I was just trying to teach him how to throw a slider....with Mom's new glass paperweight from her trip to Chicago."  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"Oh yes, the knucklehead let it go."  
  
Woody sits down next to Jordan as she asks "How much damage?"  
  
"Both a lamp and a window."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
Woody pushes play on the VCR and leans back on the sofa throwing his arm over the back. "I wasn't able to sit for a week when Dad got through with us. Needless to say the rest of the Series was out of the picture."  
  
Jordan tucks herself in next to him. "Well, Dad let me ditch school for the game. If the lose wasn't bad enough the rain out the next day and the fact we had scalp our Game 7 tickets made the drive home horrible."  
  
"At least we were both miserable."  
  
"True, but at least I could sit."  
  
"So, fill me in on what exactly happened in the game...."  
  
"Gladly"  
  
All thoughts of Cahill disappear from Jordan's head as she gives play by play for the first four innings. By the seventh she lays her head on Woody's shoulder and only occasionally complains about the umpires. By the time Mookie Wilson steps up to the plate in the tenth. Jordan is sound asleep with her arm draped around Woody's waist. Woody grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Laying his head back he pulls Jordan a little closer and waits for sleep to claim him. He had lived for seventeen years never really seeing the play. He'd live for another seventeen. Sleeping with Jordan in his arms was far more appealing. He probably should wake her up and leave. But selfishly he thinks to himself, not tonight. Tomorrow was early enough to go back to drawing lines in the sand.  
  
The End 


End file.
